


Spooky Week

by pasteldanhowells



Category: phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shots of phan based around Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spooky Week - Winnie The Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil take their littlest trick-or-treating.

“Jax, I don’t understand why you don’t want to go trick-or-treating this year,” Dan sighed as he watched his fourteen year old son, sitting lazily on the couch, watching cartoons. “Don’t you wanna dress up?”

“No, trick-or-treating is for little kids,” Jackson said.

“Oh please. Me and your father trick-or-treated until we were eighteen,” Dan rolled his eyes.

“Really, dad?” Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows, looking up at his father.

Dan chuckled. “Will you at least stay home and hand out candy?” He asked.

Jackson groaned. “But dad, that’s boring,” he whined.

“Well then… invite Cody over!” Dan smirked as soon as he saw Jackson blushing.

Dan couldn’t believe how fast his babies were growing up. It felt like yesterday that he and his husband were bringing them home from the adoption center. Now, his oldest was fourteen. Jackson was a typical teenager. He hated school, he spent most of his time playing video games or watching tv, and he was definitely focused on the dating life. It was no secret that Jackson was gay and was into boys. But, it was totally okay because his fathers were a gay couple so he didn’t have to hide who he was. And he definitely had an attitude. Before, he loved doing family things. Now, all he did was complain.

“I can invite Cody over?” Jackson asked, trying not to show his excitement.

Dan chuckled. “Yes, but I don’t want any funny business happening while we’re out,” he warned playfully.

“Dad!” Jackson groaned, and rolled his eyes. “For God sakes, we’re just friends!”

“You say that now,” Dan laughed and then he looked over when Mason, his six year old, ran into the lounge. Mason was dressed up as Winnie The Pooh for Halloween, and was dressed in a Pooh Bear costume and Phil had even painted his face to look more like the character. “Oh my God. That is the absolute cutest thing I have ever seen!” He squealed. “Mas, you’re so cute!”

“I did a pretty good job, didn’t I?” Phil grinned as he walked into the lounge.

“Winnie The Pooh? Really?” Jackson asked, when he saw the Halloween costume.

“Hey, don’t make fun of your little brother,” Dan warned.

“It’s Dan’s fault. He’s got him sucked into Winnie The Pooh, and now Mason’s obsessed,” Phil said.

“Come here little bear,” Dan smiled as he picked Mason up. “You ready for Halloween?”

“Candy! Candy!” Mason shouted excitedly as he threw his arms up.

“Phil,” Dan rolled his eyes as he looked over at Phil.

Phil smiled innocently. “I may have told him about the candy,”

Dan sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile because Mason was so cute and excited. “Okay, we should get going before all the good candy gets taken. Jackson, off the couch. You need to be at the door. Kids are already out and we’ve got a lot of candy to get rid of,” he said.

“And don’t eat it all,” Phil warned, chuckling. “You take off of your father too much.”

“Hey!” Dan hit Phil playfully. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yup,” Phil reached over and grabbed Mason’s pumpkin for his candy.

“Don’t let the monsters get you,” Jackson smirked when he saw the look on Mason’s face.

“Jackson!” Dan hissed, sighing. “You are the worst big brother.”

“It’s my job,” Jackson grinned before standing up and walking out of the lounge.

“What are we going to do with them?” Dan asked, gently kissing Mason’s head.

“Let’s not focus on that right now. Let’s go get a lot of candy,” Phil smiled and then he led the way out.

“Goodbye Jackson!” Dan shouted before they walked out of the house. Dan and Phil walked out of the house with Mason, and were surprised when they saw Jackson’s best friend, Cody, walking up.

“Oh, hey Cody. What are you doing here?” Dan asked.

“Jackson texted me. Said I could come over,” Cody said.

“I just told him that five minutes ago. When did he text you?” Dan asked.

“Um… ten minutes ago?” Cody said, even though he was clearly lying.

Phil rolled his eyes. “That boy is so in trouble when we get home. Go inside. And make sure Jackson actually passes out the candy,” he said, watching as Cody walked inside the house.

“Teenagers,” Dan chuckled and then they walked off the porch. “Wow… it’s already busy.”

“I love Halloween,” Phil grinned as he looked over at Dan. “And I’m glad we get to make more memories with our kids, like we did when we were younger.” He reached over and kissed Dan.

“Papa!” Mason whined. “I want candy!” He pouted.

“Sorry Mas, let’s go to the first house,” Dan chuckled and they walked over to their neighbors house, which happened to be their best friend, Chris and PJ. They’ve been best friends since they were in kindergarten. Now, Chris and PJ had twin boys, who were friends with Jackson as they were the same age.

Mason ran up to the house and rang the door, giggling.

Dan smiled as he and Phil stood in front of the porch.

The door opened, and PJ appeared. “Look who it is,” he smiled. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“Pooh Bear!” Mason grinned. “Boo!”

Dan groaned, as Phil went into laughter. “No Mason, Pooh doesn’t say boo. We went over this.”

PJ laughed as he looked up at Dan and Phil. “Jackson?” He asked.

“Jackson,” Dan and Phil said at the same time. “Speaking of, where’s Koda and Kaitlyn?”

“With Chris. They left a little bit earlier,” PJ said as he put some candy in Mason’s pumpkin.

“Chris actually took the kids trick-or-treating? I thought that was your job?” Dan asked.

PJ chuckled. “Guess I finally convinced him,” he said, smiling. “Happy Halloween.”

“Thank you!” Mason giggled as he ran back to Dan and Phil. “Look Papa!” He showed his bag to Phil, revealing the couple of chocolate bars that PJ had given him.

“Wow, good stuff huh? Uncle PJ always has the best candy,” Phil smiled.

“Come back later!” PJ called as Dan and Phil went off to the next house.

A couple houses later, they made it to Louises’s house, she was Dan and Phil’s other friend.

“Mason, oh my gosh! You look so cute!” Louise smiled as she put candy in his pumpkin. “Typical, you two would have Mason be Winnie The Pooh for Halloween, wouldn’t you?” She chuckled.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with Winnie The Pooh,” Dan pouted.

“It’s alright love,” Phil chuckled as well before gently kissing Dan. “It’s adorable.”

Dan rolled his eyes playfully as he looked over at Phil. “Good, because he’s being Tigger next year,”

“Oh God,” Phil rolled his eyes. “It’s a good thing Mason loves these characters.”

“Yup,” Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil. “I love you, and I love our little family.”

“I know,” Phil grinned and kissed Dan again. “I love you too.”

“Papa!” Mason huffed as he tugged on Phil’s shirt. “More candy!”

Dan chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss. “Alright, alright. Next house.”


	2. Spooky Week - Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise drags a reluctant Dan to a Halloween party, and Dan decides that it’s not so bad after his crush, Phil Lester, approaches him.

“Uh, I thought you said there was only going to be a few people at this party?” Dan asked, frowning as he stared at the house in front of him, packed with cars everywhere.

“And you actually believed me?” Louise asked, chuckling as she parked her car.

“Lou, I cannot believe you! You know how I get around parties,” Dan groaned.

“Dan, it’s senior year! You’ve not been to one party… and no, my birthday party does not count. It’s a Halloween party, and I just want you to have fun,” Louise said softly.

Louise was dressed up as Sleeping Beauty and Dan was dressed up as a Harry Potter. Purely because he was too lazy to come up with anything more creative than that.

“It’s a good thing I like you enough,” Dan sighed in defeat. He got out of the car with Louise and immediately froze when he heard the loud music coming from inside the house.

“You’ll be fine,” Louise whispered as she led the way up to the porch.

“Nobody at this party even likes me,” Dan mumbled as he followed Louise.

“Oh shush,” Louise rolled her eyes at Dan’s negativity.

Dan huffed, obviously annoyed but Louise didn’t care, and then they finally walked into the house. Music was pretty much all he could hear, and loud people. People were dancing and making out everywhere. A typical party, but this was a Halloween party. Ten times worse.

The house was decorated in different forms of Halloween decorations.

Dan shook his head and went to say something to Louise, but she was already gone.

“Are you kidding me?” Dan muttered under his breath.

How could she?

Louise promised that she wasn’t going to leave him alone, and she knew how parties caused him anxiety attacks, especially when he was alone. This is why he was never social and never went to parties or school events, and mostly why he didn’t have many friends.

Dan sighed and started to walk towards the door, but was stopped when someone grabbed him. He gasped as he turned around and looked up, only to be face-to-face with Phil Lester.

“Leaving so soon? The party’s just getting started,” Phil said, smiling.

Dan’s had the biggest crush on Phil Lester for so many years now.

Everybody knew.

Well, everybody except for Phil himself, fortunately for Dan.

Phil was probably the most popular guy at school and everybody loved him, which was bad news for Dan as he was at the bottom. Nobody knew Dan and no one really cared about him.

“Parties aren’t really my thing,” Dan mumbled, trying his best to keep calm on the outside even though he was completely freaking out on the inside. He really didn’t want to like one of those teen girls who were constantly trying to impress Phil and be all over him. He could imagine that that got annoying very quickly, though he wouldn’t know anything about it.

“Oh, come on. You just got here. Stay for awhile,” Phil flashed him a smile.

Dan blinked a few times. “Y-You don’t even know me,” he said.

“I do. Your Dan Howell, you’re a junior,” Phil said. “Also known as Harry Potter.”

Dan blushed at the Harry Potter mention. Everybody knew he was a giant nerd, and they made fun of him for it. Dan always tried not to let bullying bother him, but sometimes, it was hard. “W-Wow. I… I… I don’t know,” Dan was sure he was blushing at this point.

Dan was shocked, he had absolutely no idea that Phil knew he even existed.

Way to be smooth Dan, Dan thought to himself.

Phil shrugged. “So, will you stay? For a little bit?” He asked.

“Okay,” Dan nodded, and took a deep breath. “I’ll stay for a little bit.”

Phil smiled. “Perfect, come with me then,” he reached over and grabbed Dan’s wrist and led him to the kitchen. “Want anything to drink?” He asked as he grabbed himself a cup.

“It looks like all they have is beer, so no thank you,” Dan said politely.

“I’m surprised to see someone like you at this party in the first time,” Phil said as he poured some beer into his cup. “You don’t seem like the type of guy who enjoys a party.”

“I don’t. My friend dragged me here despite knowing how much I hate parties,” Dan sighed.

“Doesn’t sound like a friend if you ask me,” Phil said, taking a sip of his beer.

“She is a good friend, I wouldn’t question that… she just wanted me to have fun and make friends before our final year ends,” Dan said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, you have made a new friend tonight, so… goal accomplished,” Phil said.

“You can’t be serious,” Dan said, staring at Phil with shock.

“Why can’t I?” Phil asked, raising his eyebrows at Dan.

“Because I’m Dan Howell, a loser nobody since freshmen year. And you’re Phil Lester, the popular jock who everybody loves and adores. You’ve never noticed me before,” Dan said.

Phil chuckled. “Just because I’ve never spoken to you doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed you,”

“So, you have?” Dan asked, frowning slightly. He couldn’t believe what his ears were hearing.

“Come with me,” Phil led the way outside, where there were less noise and people. Phil led the way over to the swing in the backyard and they both sat down. “I know who you are. I just have a reputation to protect so I could never say anything to you. You know how it works.”

“Unfortunately,” Dan mumbled. He bit his lip slightly as he looked up at Phil.

“I’ve always liked you,” Phil said, smiling as he looked over at Dan.

“You’re not saying what I think you’re saying, are you?” Dan asked, his eyes going wide.

“Can I do something?” Phil asked, biting his lip.

“O-Okay,” Dan said. He had a feeling he knew what was happening.

Phil closed his eyes and then he leaned closer to Dan, and gently pressed his lips against Dan’s, making the kiss soft and sweet.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Phil pulled away from the kiss.

Dan looked up at Phil with a smile on his face. “Do you mean all of that?” He asked.

“I’m not a jerk,” Phil chuckled. “Of course I meant all of that.”

“Wow,” Dan breathed. “That was my first kiss.”

“I’m honored,” Phil smiled. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry Potter.”

“Shut up,” Dan couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s so weird.”

“Wanna get back to the party?” Phil asked, standing up, holding his hand out for Dan.

“You’re not going to leave me too, are you?” Dan asked, biting his lip.

“I wouldn’t,” Phil said, helping Dan up from the swing. “Come on.”

“Wait,” Dan stopped before Phil took another step. “So, does this mean that you’re gay?”

“Bi,” Phil corrected. “But I’m mostly attracted to boys.”

Dan smiled. “Good to know,” he said before following Phil back into the house.

It was hard for Dan to believe Phil Lester was his first kiss, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.


	3. Spooky Week - Scared Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s scared of the dark, and Phil doesn’t know. But Dan’s worst nightmare happens when the power goes out during a storm.

“Did you watch the news earlier?” Dan asked, when his boyfriend walked into the lounge.

“Didn’t need to, everybody’s talking about it on twitter,” Phil sighed as he plopped down next to Dan, wrapping his arms around him. “Supposed to be a big storm tonight. Biggest one this year.”

"Yeah, let’s just hope the power doesn’t go out,” Dan mumbled.

Phil reached over and gently kissed Dan’s cheek. “We’ll be fine,” he said softly.

“Do we have candles?” Dan asked, looking up at Phil. “For backup?”

“We always have candles, they’re in the closet,” Phil nodded.

Dan nodded. He glanced over at the window and took a deep breath when he saw that it was already getting dark, which meant that it was definitely going to storm tonight. It was 5pm, so it shouldn’t be that dark already.

To put it simply, Dan was scared of the dark.

No, scratch that.

Dan was TERRIFIED of the dark.

23 years old and he was still terrified of the dark.

But, he always has been, ever since he was a little boy. Dan thought by now that this fear would have gone away by now but it certainly has it. And Dan hated it.

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil asked, shaking Dan out of his thoughts.

And the sad thing was, Dan never even told Phil about his fear, because what if Phil laughed at him and thought he was ridiculous? Dan wouldn’t blame him though. It was ridiculous.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil. “Yeah, why?” He asked.

“You spaced out. You haven’t done that in awhile,” Phil said.

“Oh… yeah. I was just thinking,” Dan shrugged his shoulders.

Phil chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go make some hot chocolate,” he said before standing up and leaving the lounge, leaving Dan all on his lonesome.

20 minutes later, and Dan’s worst nightmare happened.

The power went out.

The place was completely dark, almost pitch black.

They had candles lit up everywhere, but that wasn’t enough for Dan.

“Dan? Dan, where are you?” Phil asked as he walked through the hallway. He looked around and frowned when he heard whimpers coming from the bathroom. “Dan…” He made his way towards the bathroom and saw Dan sitting on the toilet seat. “What are you doing in here?”

Dan sniffed a few times before looking up at Phil finally. “I-I don’t know,”

“Dan, what happened?” Phil asked softly, frowning as he walked over and sat on the bathtub edge, reaching over and gently grabbing Dan’s hand. He had never seen Dan like this before, and it worried him. He just wanted to protect Dan and make sure he was okay.

“I-I went to find more candles… a-and it t-too d-dark,” Dan hiccuped.

Phil frowned. “Why didn’t you call for my help?” He asked.

I-I was too sc-scared,“ Dan mumbled, looking away from Phil.

"Too scared? Why were you scared for?” Phil asked, confused.

“B-Because I’m afraid of the dark,” Dan mumbled quietly.

“Dan, that’s a silly thing to say… it’s okay to be afraid of the dark,” Phil said.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil. “What do you mean?”

“You were worried that I was going to judge you for being afraid of the dark?” Phil asked.

“Well, why wouldn’t you? I’m 23 fucking years old. I should act like a grown up,” Dan said.

“Even grown-ups have fears that they can’t help, Dan,” Phil said. “I’m afraid of many things and I’m almost 30 years old. You know that, and you also know that you can tell me anything without having to worry about being judged. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you…”

Dan took a deep breath, already feeling much better than he did five minutes okay.

“You’re the best,” Dan said, thankful that it was dark because he was blushing.

“Should we get out of the bathroom?” Phil asked, standing up.

Dan nodded. “Yeah,” he said, before he also stood up.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Dan said, a smile forming on his face.


	4. Spooky Week - Eternal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires, Dan and Phil, are out one night and hear the sounds of a baby crying, and are both shocked at what they find behind a dumpster in an alleyway.

“I feel so much better now after that feeding,” Dan sighed happily as he walked beside his vampire boyfriend, Phil.

“You’re so grumpy when you’re hungry,” Phil chuckled.

“I’m a fucking vampire, what do you expect?” Dan asked, rolling his eyes.

“It’s a good thing I love you a lot,” Phil smiled and then he reached over and kissed Dan’s cheek. “It’s past midnight. We should head home now that we fed.”

“Yeah, let’s just walk. It’ll be-” Dan stopped as soon as he heard crying.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, blinking a few times when Dan stopped walking.

“Don’t you hear that?” Dan asked, looking over at Phil. “The baby crying?”

“It… sounds close?” Phil asked, looking around. “Where would a baby be at around here?”

“We’re in an alleyway. A baby being around here is the last thing I would expect to see,” Dan said. He started walking again. He walked down to the end of the alleyway and peeked beside a dumpster and gasped when he saw a baby bundled up in a blanket. “Oh my God…”

“What did you find?” Phil asked nervously as he stood back.

Dan hesitated before he bent down and picked up the baby.

“This isn’t happening right now,” Dan whispered. He looked up at Phil, and seemed just as shocked as Phil was. “Somebody left their fucking baby in the streets.”

Phil immediately walked over to Dan and looked at the baby, who now seemed to have stopped crying now that he was in Dan’s arms. “I know we’re vampires, but even we wouldn’t do this to a baby. Who could be so heartless?” He asked, looking at Dan.

“I… I don’t know. We have to take the baby to the hospital immediately. He could die within’ minutes, look how cold he is,” Dan said.

“No,” Phil said, frowning. “Why can’t we keep him?”

“This isn’t a bloody dog, Phil! This is a child, a life. We’re vampires, we aren’t fit to be parents…”

“What does being vampires have to do with this? If anything, it’s a good thing. Vampires are much stronger and more reliable than humans. We’re capable of raising a child. Come on, we’ve always talked about adopting a child,” Phil said. “Look at him… he’s such an innocent little boy.”

Dan sighed as he looked at the baby again. “I don’t know…”

“Dan, we aren’t busy. I mean, sure… there’s youtube. But we’ve got a good enough schedule where we can look after a baby too. Think about what will happen to him if he doesn’t stay with us, what if he goes to another family that won’t take care of him?” Phil asked. He took a deep breath before continuing, “we’re vampires. We have eternal life, we’ll always be able to take care of him. We’re strong enough to do this.”

“But… we’re vampires, this is a different situation and we have a lot to think about. How are we going to explain that to him when he gets older?” Dan asked, biting his lip nervously.

“We can just hope that he’ll understand when the time comes,” Phil whispered.

Dan closed his eyes for a moment and then he sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he finally said.

Phil smiled. “Really? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He asked excitedly.

“Let’s just take him home before I change my mind,” Dan said.

“One of us needs to go to the store,” Dan, looking over at Phil.

“At midnight?” Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. “There’s no way…”

“Phil, we can’t just take him home. We don’t have the supplies,” Dan warned.

“Okay, okay,” Phil said. “I’ll go but… be careful, okay? Call me if you have any troubles.”

“Well… at least mum’s getting the grandchildren that she’s always wanted,” Dan sighed.

Phil laughed and then he gently kissed Dan once before taking off.

Dan looked down at the baby in his arms, and he couldn’t help but smile. “You’re kinda cute… but don’t tell Phil that I said that,” he said as he started walking. “What should we call you?”

Dan finally arrived home a half an hour later.

“Home sweet home, little one…” Dan said softly once he shut the door. “Nice and warm. Hopefully Phil will come back soon with something to feed you with.”

Thankfully Phil made it home less than twenty minutes later after Dan came home.

“That was fast,” Dan said once Phil walked into the lounge.

“Store wasn’t busy, thankfully. I’m going to make him a bottle,” Phil said.

“His name is Clifford,” Dan corrected. “Clifford Micah Howell.”

“Howell?” Phil asked. “You didn’t even want him in the first place.”

“Well… maybe I’ve changed my mind,” Dan said. “Please?”

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said. “Only because Clifford is a cute name.”

Dan grinned. “Now hurry and go get a bottle. I don’t know how long he’s been without something to die. We don’t even know how old he is. We’ll have to take him to the hospital tomorrow to get him checked out,” he said. “Better to do it now rather than later. Oh God, we have so much to do…”

Phil couldn’t help but smile as he watched and listened to Dan speak about the baby. “I knew you’d be a good dad,” he said, before walking out of the lounge and going to the kitchen.

Dan rolled his eyes and then he looked back down at Clifford, who had just woken up from his nap. “Huh, how do you like the sound of that? Clifford? I think it’s cute,”

Phil came back a few minutes later with a warm bottle of milk. “Who’s hungry?”

“Do you want to feed him?” Dan asked, once Phil had sat down next to him.

“Me?” Phil asked, a little hesitant. “I don’t know, Dan…”

“You’ve got to do it at some point, love. Here,” Dan carefully placed Clifford into Phil’s arms.

“I don’t even know how to feed him properly,” Phil whined.

“It’ll come naturally. I promise, you’re going to be just as good of a dad as I will,” Dan assured.

Phil took a deep breath before he grabbed the bottle and placed it in Clifford’s mouth, and smiled when he saw that Clifford started eating as soon as the bottle was in his mouth.

“Wow,” Phil breathed as he watched the baby. “Our lives are about to change.”

“Change can be a good thing,” Dan smiled as he watched his boyfriend. “We’re the most human-like vampires.”

Phil laughed as he looked over at Dan. “Hey, we’ve always wanted to start a family.”

“Funnily enough, we unofficially adopt a baby the day before Halloween,” Dan said.

“Yeah, that is kind of funny. Happy Halloween, Clifford,” Phil smiled.

Dan smiled and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder as he watched Clifford. “Happy Halloween,”


	5. Spooky Week - Pumpkin Carving And Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s two days before Halloween, and Phil wants to carve pumpkins with Dan, but not for the reasons you would think.

“Uh, Phil? Why exactly are there two massive pumpkins on the coffee table?” Dan called, blinking a few times as he stood in front of the coffee table in the lounge.

“Hm?” Phil asked, walking into the lounge a few seconds later.

“The pumpkins?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrow. “What’s up with those?”

“Oh, come on. It’s two days before Halloween… we can’t not carve pumpkins,” Phil said.

Dan chuckled. “You could have asked at least,” he said.

“Yeah, but you would have come up with some lame excuse about how we shouldn’t carve pumpkins. Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true,” Phil smirked.

“I hate you so much,” Dan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “So… when are we carving these pumpkins? Halloween is in two days and we’ve only just put up decorations.”

“Which is why now is a perfect time to carve them,” Phil said as he walked over to the table and sat down in front of it, grabbing one of the pumpkins. “Everything’s already ready…”

“Are you kidding? We’re going to carve pumpkins at…” Dan glanced over at the clock and chuckled when he saw what time it was. Typical Phil. “6 o'clock in the evening?”

“Yes. It’s never too late to carve pumpkins, Daniel,” Phil said.

“Alright Philip,” Dan walked over to Phil and then he sat down next to him.

“But you can’t see what I’m going,” Phil said as he turned his pumpkin.

“Why not?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrows as he watched Phil.

“Because I want it to be a surprise,” Phil said, giggling.

“You’re such a dork. I don’t even know what I want to carve. I didn’t have time to prepare,” Dan whined. He reached over and grabbed his laptop and started looking at pumpkin ideas.

“You’re going to make a Harry Potter pumpkin?” Phil asked.

“Hey, don’t judge. I am always going to be a Potterhead,” Dan said as he started making glasses on his pumpkin. “You can’t go wrong with a Harry Potter pumpkin.”

“It’s still probably going to look cute,” Phil smiled.

“Of course,” Dan grinned. “Cute and simple. Just how I like it.”

20 minutes into carving their pumpkins and Phil was finally starting to actually carving his.

Dan sat there quietly and watched as Phil carved his, since his was easy to finish. Now he was just waiting for Phil, and he was just curious as to what exactly Phil had carved into his pumpkin, since Phil was refusing to tell him what he had carved.

Phil glanced over and chuckled when he saw Dan watching him. “Watcha doin’?” He asked.

“Just watching you,” Dan said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m almost done,” Phil said, pushing his pumpkin back a little and smiling at it. “Close your eyes.” He looked over at Dan. “I just have one more thing to do…”

“Phil, are you kidding me? Yours is taking forever,” Dan whined.

“Because it needs to be perfect,” Phil rolled his eyes. “Just close your eyes.”

Dan sighed in defeat and then he closed his eyes.

Phil smiled and then he pulled a black box out of his pocket and sat it on the table. He opened once and was relieved when he saw that the silver ring was still in there.

Phil was proposing to Dan.

And to say he was nervous was an understatement.

Phil was extremely nervous.

What if Dan said no and rejected him? What would happen to their relationship?

They’ve been together for six years, and he felt that they were ready to take the next step. Phil hoped things would go as planned, and Dan would say yes.

Because Phil truly loved Dan and wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dan. He wanted to get married to Dan and he wanted to start a little family with him.

Phil then got out the little candle and lit it , and then he placed it inside the pumpkin, smiling at how perfect everything looked. He turned the pumpkin so that it was now facing Dan, and so that Dan would be able to see the words carved into the pumpkin. He then opened the black box again and also turned it facing Dan, showing the ring.

Finally, Phil got out his vlogging camera and turned it on. He waved to the camera and then he placed it on the camera. This was something that he wanted to be able to look back on.

"Can I open my eyes yet?” Dan asked, starting to get impatient.

“Yes,” Phil said, sitting up. He took a deep breath as he watched Dan carefully.

Dan finally opened his eyes and looked over and blinked a few times.

Then he read what Phil’s pumpkin had said, words written on it;

Will you marry me, Dan Howell?

Dan’s eyes went wide with shock and he covered his mouth, clearly shocked.

Phil smiled at Dan’s reaction. “So, will you?” he asked.

“Phil,” Dan whispered, looking up at Phil with shock seen on his face. “A-Are you serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious,” Phil said. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Dan’s eyes began to water up. “Of course I’ll marry you,” he said.

“You’re saying yes?” Phil asked, the smile on his facing growing bigger.

“Did you think I was going to say no?” Dan asked, laughing. “I’d be an idiot if I said no!”

Phil grinned, and then he grabbed the ring, and then Dan’s hand, and gently placed the ring on his finger. “It fits you perfectly,” he whispered, feeling relieved.

“You got the ring I wanted?” Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

“Yeah,” Phil nodded. “I wanted to get it when we went shopping a few months ago, but I just didn’t have enough money. So all of my savings went into buying this ring.”

“I didn’t think you were actually going to propose,” Dan said.

“It’s been six years. I think it’s time,” Phil said.

Dan crawled over to Phil and flung his arms around him, hugging him.

Phil laughed as he fell down on his back, wrapping his arms around Dan. “I love you,”

“I love you,” Dan smiled as he looked over at Phil. “I can’t wait to be a Lester.”

“Really? You want to take my last name?” Phil asked, a little surprised.

Dan nodded. “Daniel James Lester? I think it’s got a ring to it,” he said.

Phil smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I think so to,” he sighed happily.


End file.
